guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive3
RATE-A-USER! No. I won't. First post. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:46, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :First post. 03:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I win. AND I didn't cheat this time. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::No, I win. 03:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You win among users who are not me. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::No, I win altogether. 03:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I win. Lord Belar 03:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude, no. 03:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::On a related note, I just learned how to completely delete edits, both from the page AND the history. My own wiki's first vandal is permabanned, with zero contributions. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Congrats, though I fail to see the relation. 03:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::...actually, I was referring to the slight argument on who won the page here. If you simply deleted other user's edits before your own, then nobody could ever argue that they posted first. ::::::::::Unless they had admin rights, clicked the page's history, went to the page's log, went to the last deletion of the page (clearing edits involves temporarily deleting the page), then clicking "undelete" and seeing which edits were missing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, now I see it. 04:07, 23 March 2008 (UTC) hey hey hey thanks for the lux icons. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem, though I think it doesn't work on a full-size skill bar. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Go fix the template!—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::That would be needlessly difficult. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It would work better to just create redirect pages for a (Luxon) version of each skill. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::User:Warwick/Random border thingy for talk <--- You fail at vandalism. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) |} ::::::Everyone fails now and then ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 11:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I did that on purpose. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You fail at saying I fail at vandalism. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:40, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Thx for the help, its appriciated. Lost-Blue 16:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I have nothing better to do today (Spring Break FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:12, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::my spring break was 2 weeks ago, why does Texas have to be so different. Lost-Blue 01:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Emo The reason I removed it was because I thought Emos and Wammos have nothing to do with each other, other than having a punny name. --Macros 02:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :E/Mo, W/Mo, it's the derogitory name based on the classes that makes them the same. I don't really care, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Emos ftw. — Warw/Wick 15:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::No editing polls. It breaks the vote count. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Crack this EHGBRNFSFGWFTCBFGJYSIVUXCHNMBVMDXFXFMVGSDMLQMYEYAFDXQEKCQEGDUSQTUCSZN :) Lost-Blue 00:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but a one word cipher is literally impossible to solve, there's hundreds of possible words that could be. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:06, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::haha you phail :P k I cahnged it it was on super hard mode now its on medium :P Lost-Blue 01:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::NOW that's just gibberish. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:31, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope I used a sophisicated 3 part program its 3 different encryption codes in one :P Lost-Blue 01:32, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I totally believe you. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://enigmaco.de/enigma/enigma.swf gl finding the combo I used and the message :P Lost-Blue 01:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, that's frightening and impossible. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you don't get it you have 3 starrting letters so thats 26^3 chance of not getting it right and then there are 3 different styles per thing so thats 9^3 chance of not getting it right then once you find the pattern you got to decrpyt the message if you do find it out dont psot the answer and its not about you lol Lost-Blue 01:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, it's impossible. Like, seriously impossible, unless I want to spend weeks trying all 26^3 combinations it could be. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::And even that might not work, seeing as that thing doesnt seem able to do a "decode" function. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::26^3*9^3 thats a 1/12812904 chance of getting it correct and then multiple 26 by the lettes in my message 26*71=1846 then 18812812904 you have an 1/236956784 chance of getting one letter right :D haha ima post encryptions everywhere now Lost-Blue 01:48, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Assuming you didn't screw around with the final step, there's 3 wheels with 26 letters each, or 26^3 possible keys. If you did, there's 26!*26^3 possibilities (I.E: impossible) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::More see each letter has a roman numeral? well they can be swaped meaning wheel one can have roman numeral 4 lol pwnt Lost-Blue 01:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Wow. In any case, I'm not going to solve something that took the entire Allied forces years to crack during WWII. It is impossible with the technology I have access to. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I bet Einstein could do it in a year and even better the same letter MIGHT be different since it gets encryoted 3x like lol is BDT with 4u 5i and 1p xP Lost-Blue 01:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) There is no way to solve it. I will not try. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I win! :) Time to talk in random encryption across GW :D Lost-Blue 02:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's no fun unless you have someone to talk with. Pasting random letters isn't anything more than mindless spam. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::WMXWIMWJTPJN Lost-Blue 02:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Fine FKVCISAV SY FUBT OU YZ there Lost-Blue 02:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Even if that is an actual cipher this time, it's way too short to solve. In any case, I am going to sleep now. Have fun talking to yourself in code! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I used the website you gave me >< Lost-Blue 02:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok then. It ought to be a cipher then, but you need several sentences at the least to actually figure out what someone's saying. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Its hi my name is lostblue backwards Lost-Blue 02:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) You has a fans. GuildWiki:Request assistance#Profile. Congrats. 19:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Lol Gwiki for me is blue, so your "secret message" stood out. =p Thoughtful 21:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Fine, fixed. After like 10 minutes. Because Qwest sucks. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) are you A junior? --Shadowcrest 23:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :We have a winner! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) depressing? I was trying to be supportive. Obviously I am fail. ): 02:59, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :No, just his talking about his problems. It sucks, I am WAY too empathetic. It gets really annoying picking up on other people's feelings, but it tends to happen more than I'd like. True story: I almost cried when a cartoon character lost a treasured article of clothing. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I haven't made a progressive edit in a month or so Zulu Inuoe 03:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Way to go, Zulu! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've kept to my corner for awhile, visit me sometime Zulu Inuoe 03:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Awww, Ent, you are just the sweetest thing, aren't you? <333 03:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do you always repeat letters when you get emotional? Lord Belar 03:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::3: It's not a letter. 03:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, granted that this was like 10 years ago. But still, depressed people make me sad. And Belar: she's right, 3's a number. And yes, it makes the heart more emotional. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Poor Ent. ): -snuggle.- Depressed people make you sad? Lucky for you, sad people make me want to cheer them up with cuddles! Of course, there is the small complication of this being text on a rendered page. But you know. 03:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's the thought that counts. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Good grief, Entie, you have a signature and a half. My post was a paragraph and 283 characters. Yours was a brief sentence, and 264... 03:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hey, yours would be almost as long if you used text coding instead of a picture. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, at least half as long. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's true. And that's why I use a picture. ;] hehe. 05:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Note to self Qwest sucks. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:55, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :sucks what? Lost-Blue 20:58, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sucks at being an ISP. Right now I'm getting about 30 seconds of internet connection every 5 minutes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::ISP? Lost-Blue 21:01, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Internet Service Provider. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::By my first response I was hoping for some teenage lulz xD Lost-Blue 01:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::This is just screaming for maui to come in and make a sex joke imo. --Shadowcrest 01:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::YOUR A SEX JOKE! *runaway* --Powersurge360 01:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Err... that conversation took a very fast swing towards weird while I was waiting for Qwest to un-fail... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Welcome to GuildWiki. Mind the phail --Gimmethegepgun 01:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::My mom said you phailed last night xD Lost-Blue 01:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Dude... did you just make a "yo mamma" joke about... yourself? Wow man... --Powersurge360 01:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::My mom came back home yesterday and this morning she was wearing lingerie *BARF* and i dislike my parents so *lol* Lost-Blue 21:21, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Winrar! First edit of April 16th, 2008. [[User:Misfate|'♥Misfate'♥]] 00:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Good job? Hey, I have a game for you: Click the "Refresh" button until this page turns black. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Fine. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your under other.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ñ Zulu Inuoe 01:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) yarly Yo quiero hablar español contigo por quince minutos. Despues yo iré al cama. --Shadowcrest 01:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Porque? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tengo mucho aburrido y yo no quiero trabajar tarea de algebra dos. Tambien, lo siento por los errores. --Shadowcrest 01:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Tu eres aburrido. No tiene aburrido. Tarea as muy malo. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tu sabes que tu dijiste yo soy aburrido? I take offense :P --Shadowcrest 01:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mucho espagueti no es aburrido! Zulu Inuoe 01:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nosotros tenemos mala gramatica. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hace tiempo que escribo en español, y de todas formas nunca me gustava. Oh y ya que estamos en el tema: tostadoras! Zulu Inuoe 01:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC)